Naruto and Temari: The Journey to an Adventurous Love
by Blackforce690
Summary: After the 4th shinobi war,Naruto is on a mission, with his future love, to fight of a new group of Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:After the war,starts a new beginning.**_

The sun shining so in the hidden leaf village. A nice breeze coming from the west of the hidden wind village. Everything looked normal in the peaceful village,until one person wakes up and realizes he's going to be late to get to the Hokage's tower.

"Nani!?",one specific blonde says as he realizes he's going to be late,"Why didn't I put my alarm?". As he slips on his sandals and his shirt.

Our blonde right here is every ones favorite blonde hero that didn't just save Konoha from pain,but also the 5 great nations. The hyper-active ninja we know and love:Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. As he's running down the busy streets of Konoha to get to the Hokage tower,he bumps into someone unexpectedly.

As he and the other person fall to the ground,he grabbed the other person and switch places,so that the person can fall on top of him. When he was trying to get up,he grabbed something soft and squishy. He didn't know what he was grabbing until the person moaned.

As soon as he heard the sound,he snapped his head to the source of where the sound was coming. His eyes went bulbously huge when he recognized the face of the person,it was Shizune. Then he lowered his eyes to where his hand was and felt his face go hot-red.

He tried moving his hand away from her boob,but stopped as soon as he heard her moan. He was starting to shake when he saw her eyes open. He was panicking si he used a substitute jutsu just in time before she noticed him. She got confused,and looked around to see what she hit. She saw a hand in front of her,so she looked up and saw a familiar face she knew.

"Arigató,Naruto."said Shizune as she happily grabbed his hand so she can get up.

"No problem Shizune,"Naruto said,"So,what're you doing in the middle of Konoha at this time of day?",as he helped her up.

"Well,I came to get some errands for Tsunade-sama. What about you? Where are you heading off to?" she asked.

"I'm going to baa-chan for my mission description."said Naruto as he helps grab her things.

"Oh! So you're the one that's going to do the secret S-class 5-man mission in-"she covered her mouth quickly before she said anything else.

Naruto lifted a brow and smiled that seemed it was going to tear his face apart.'Secret S-class mission huh,"he thought excitedly,but snapped out of it as he heard Shizune ask him something."Huh!? Oh,gomen Shizune. I didn't hear your question."

She cleared her throat as her face blushed in a tomato-red color."I asked if you have seen Kakashi today lately?"she asked softly.

"Uhhhh,yeah. Last time I saw him was 10 min. ago in Ichiraku's with Iruka-sensei. Why?"he said calmly.

"No reason! Uhhh,just wondering,"she said while fidgeting with her hands,"Well...I was actually wondering if Kakashi was mahshdjjzj."

"What?"Naruto said confusedly.

"If Kakashi was manshshxj"

"What!? I don't understand what you're trying to say."said Naruto a bit irritated.

"If Kakashi is single!"Shizune spoke aloud.

Naruto was shocked of what he heard. He couldn't figure out what to say,he was at lost of words. Naruto felt very awkward of the situation,even though he knew the answer she was looking for. He thought about what he was going to say next. He could of just said,"Yeah,why?",but instead he should have some fun before he gets to the Hokages tower.

"Well!?"asked an irritated Shizune.

As he was broken from his train of thought,he smiled wickedly."Well what Shizune-chan?"

"What do you mean 'well what' you should know what I was asking. Is Kakashi-kun single?"she said as she turned tomato-red.

"Ohhh,Kakashi-sensei,"he said stunningly,"Well,whenever I see him I see him I usually see him with Anko-chan all the time. I don't know if they're a thing,but they could be."he said happily with his eyes closed.

As he opens his eyes,he got afraid as soon as he saw the most frightening sight ever:Shizune mad. If he thought an angry Sakura was scary,it was nothing compared to Shizune. He tried to find another answer to make her happy.

"But I think Kakashi likes you more then Anko-san."he said quickly.

She dropped her pissed off aura around her and blushed even more than before."Do you really think so Naruto?"she said softly.

Naruto thought about what he said,'Well it's not like I'm lying. Especially the fantasies he gets about her'."Yeah I do. I didn't say this _'were'_ together. I just said he was _'with' _her,but he does have a thing for you."he said grinningly.

"H-h-he d-does,"Shizune said stutteringly.

"Yeah he does. When he starts talking about you it's like some kind of secret S-class jutsu that makes you talk for ages."he said with an annoyed face. "Oh,"she looked at her watch,"Oh my,well I have to go Naruto."she bows down so she can leave,"It was nice talking to you."

As she runs off,Naruto lifted his hand up and did the same squeezing technique when they fell. A light blush crept his cheeks.'Kami! I'm turning into Ero-sennin'he thought."Well,I better hurry up or else Baa-chan is going to send me to Suna."he said.

He shuddered by the thought of Tsunade punching him in the face."Please Kami,let me make it,"as he sped up.

Hokage's tower:

"Where's that **baka**?"Tsunade said as she's pacing back and forth,"Gomen,that he's late."

"No worries Hokage-sama. I know how he is,"someone said,"It has been 6 months since I haven't seen him after the war. It's going to be a surprise for him."

"Yeah. It is going to be a surprise for the **Baka**,"she said to the person,"Hope he doesn't get too excited when he sees you,Temari."

_**End of chapter 1.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:The 'date' that started everything.**_

As Naruto closes-in to the Hokage tower,he starts to think of the possibilities of why the mission he has is a 'secret S-class five man mission' and who's the second person. He stops in front of the entrance to the Hokage tower and just started walking up the stairs.

**In Tsunade's office:**

Meanwhile in Tsunade's office,two blondes are trying to keep each other occupied,for the hyper-active hero is late.

"Where is he!?"Tsunade yelled,"When he gets here he's going to be sent all the way to the border of the fire nation!"she says as she cracks her knuckles.

"Hokage-sama,please calm down,"Temari is trying to calm her down,"Remember. We need him for the mission."

"You're right Temari,"she says while getting a bottle of sake and a cup from her desk drawer,"I need a dr-".

"Hey! Sorry I'm late baa-chan,"as he came in,cutting off Tsunade.

She hits him on the head with her fists."Owwww! What was that for baa-chan!"he said while rubbing his head.

"Still,the same as ever huh Naruto."Temari came from behind.

"Huh!"he said in confusion as he turns around and see her,"Hey,Temari! Long time no see! How've you been,Temari-san?"

"Good. How about you,loud-mouth?"she gladly said,walking closer to him.

"Same. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because Gaara sent me here for a mission with the Kage's."

"So you're he-"he was cut off by Tsunade.

"Instead of wasting precious time with '_chitchat'. _We should get to why we're here."Tsunade said.

"Hai!"they both said.

"Good! Now Naruto. You're here cause I chose you out of every shinobi in Konoha,for your infinite amount of chakra,"Tsunade claimed,"Since you're wondering why you and Temari are here. You two,and three more from the other villages,will go together in a mission to stop a group of rogue shinobi's wondering around in the fire nation."

"'Rogue Ninja?'"Naruto cringed.

"Yes Naruto. Rogue ninja and that includes..._Sasuke Uchiha_."

Naruto's eyes were about to pop out just by hearing that. Temari was shocked by hearing that as well. Even though she was there first,Tsunade just gave her a brief description. She turned her head to see how Naruto was feeling with the shocking news.

Naruto was looking down,eyes closed with shaking fists. His aura was both of depression and anger."Naruto,"Temari said,"Are you okay?". She put her hand on his shoulder,and felt him flinch at her touch. He looked up at her and saw that her eyes were filled with worry.

_'Why is she so worried for me?'_."Yeah."he said softly,"Ariagató Temari-chan."

Temari flinched on the term '_chan_',since it's said for someone that they love or care so much about,but she shook off the thought,thinking that he was just speaking fast."No problem."she said with a smile,"Okay Hokage-sama. Please continue on."

"Thank you Temari."Tsunade thanked,"As I was saying,there are nine rogue shinobi scattered all over the fire nation. Us Kage's from the five villages have agreed to send our strongest shinobi. We don't what they're planning,but it is important to get over with it. This mission is not a 'search and retrieve',it's a 'search and kill'."

Naruto was wanting to say something about bringing back Sasuke,but he knew that it's now impossible to change Sasuke. "Baa-chan?"

"Yes Naruto."

"When do we start this mission?"

Tsunade and Temari were astonished by the question. They both knew Naruto would argue when something is mentioned about Sasuke,but this was "new" about him.

"You'll start in the morning. You'll meet the other three in front of Konoha Gates,"Tsunade said,"You're both dismissed."

They both bowed and said in unison,"Hai!". As they both left the office,Tsunade continued her drinking and thought about Naruto's attitude.'Hmm,what is he thinking about?'. She shrugged off the thought and drank down five cups of sake.

**Outside of Hokage Tower:**

Temari and Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha."So Temari what do you think about the mission?"Naruto said with a serious look.

"Well,I think it's going to be a risky mission to do especially since we know one of the members of the group. So we'll have to be very aware of our surroundings."

"Yeah. You're right Temari. We can't hold back on them,"he said while looking down with sad aura around him.

"What about you Naruto? How do you feel?"she asked with a hint of worry.

He looked at her and have her one of his signature smiles,"I feel like this mission is going to be fun,but also fatal."his smile faded and the sad aura rose again,"If I go against Sasuke though,I won't hold back any longer. He's deep within darkness and full of hatred. I can't change him anymore."

She looked at him and saw that he was in despair."Okay,Naruto. I'll inform the other three that it's your battle."she said with a grin that said she understood him.

He looked at her and something in him sparked when he saw her smile. A feeling that he's never felt before.'Dammit. It must be Kurama doing one of his weird things again.'he thought until a low sound interrupted his train of thought.

"What was that?"Temari said.

The sound came again. Naruto grabbed his stomach while the sound came. They both finally knew what was happening. Naruto was hungry.

"Naruto,did you eat anything?"Temari asked.

"No. I woke up late,so I skipped lunch to get to Baa-chan in time."he said while grasping his stomach.

Another growl cane,but it didn't come from Naruto. Instead it came from Tamari's stomach. He looked at her and saw that her face was flushed. He chuckled,"Seems like you didn't either,"he took out his toad wallet and checked how much he's got,"Well,since this is our last day here. How 'bout I treat you to dinner?"he smiled.

She looked at him with a suspicious look.'Maybe I should decline his offer since ma and Shikamaru br-"she was cut off from her thoughts.

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to. I would understand if you didn't."he said while looking at her with a smile.

She saw that he had a glint of sadness,but understanding. She was in a war with herself.'What am I going to say now? I want to,but I can't because my heart is shattered.'she thought. She couldn't handle the tension between him and her so she just said,"I would gladly enjoy having dinner with you Naruto. How about we meet at that BBQ place that Chouji enjoys?"she said.

"Well,I was thinking if we can go to that new restaurant across that same BBQ stand?"he said kind of fidgeting.

"But isn't that like an instant bankrupt?"she asked.

"For some,but I have enough don't worry about it. So how about we meet each other in front of the BBQ stand at 9:00,so we have about two hours to get ready. Is that fine with you?"he said politely.

"Uhhh,okay. See you then,Naruto."she said shyly.

"Great! It's a date then!"he said sarcastically with a big grin.

"What!?"said Temari,shocked at his conclusion,"W-what d-do y-you m-mean d-d-d-date?"

"Haha! I'm joking! I know you're in a relationship with Shikamaru,so don't worry."he said laughing.

"But I'm-"she was cut off by Naruto's finger.

"It's ok."he said calmly.

She was shocked of what he said.'Does he know about me and Shikamaru?'she thought with a shocked face.

"I know you don't like it when people say that you and Shikamaru are going out,so don't worry about this. It's just a friendly dinner."he said with a smile,"Well see you at 9:00.". As he walked off,Temari just stood there.'Why do I feel something...weird when I'm with him?'.

She shrugged it off and just walked back to her hotel.'Wonder what I should wear for dinner?'

**Two hours later(The date):**

One handsome blonde was waiting in front of Konoha's BBQ stand. He was getting really impatient."Damn! She's late! Maybe I should go inside and order already!"he said with irritation in his voice,"Nah! That wouldn't be right."

He waited there a while more to see if she's coming,but had no luck since ten minutes had already passed. He looked around to try and find Temari. He sighed,'Seems like she's not going to be coming.'he thought.

As he was going to leave he heard a familiar voice."Sorry I'm late. It's kind of crowded where I was coming from."Temari said,trying to catch her breath.

"It's okay. At least you ma-augh"he said before he stopped and froze on the sight he saw.

Temari looked,in a word,sexy. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was wearing a long,black strapless dress that shaped her hour-glass body. She had her hair loose that stopped at her shoulders. She was wearing eye-liner and purple eye shadow that brought out her silver eyes,and red lipstick that emphasized her beautiful lips.

Naruto couldn't stop staring at her.'Oh Kami,she's beautiful.'he thought until he found out what he just thought,'Why am I thinking this? This is Shikamaru's girl.'. Then he stopped his train of thought as he walked towards her."You look lovely,Temari."he said.

Temari blushed when he said that."I could say the same for you,Naruto.". Now it was his turn to blush. He was wearing a black suit with a bow tie,his headband off of his forehead,and a rose in his coat pocket."Why're you looking so 'fancy'? This isn't a scam for you to be on a date with me,is it Naruto-kun?"she said with a husky voice and a seducing smile.

"Uhhh..No! It's just a friendly dinner. By the way you are with Shikamaru."he said.

She dropped her smile.'I wish he knew the actual truth. Maybe I'll tell him during dinner.'she thought."Well,are we going to stand here looking good or are we going to eat a delicious dinner?"she claimed.

"Nicely said,Temari-chan."he said with a huskily tone as he held out his arm.

She blushed violently and took his arm with hers. They walked across to the new restaurant thinking about 'how the other looks good',they both blushed when they looked at each other,and when they looked at each other,they both looked away so the other doesn't see the other blushing.

They entered the new restaurant and went to the host so they can get their table."Hello sir. What is your name?"the host asked. Temari was astound on how the place looked,and it was just the entrance.

"Naruto Uzumaki,kind sir."he said.

"Oh! The great hero! Oh splendid! Please come,come!"he told them.

They both followed the gist to their table. While Naruto was just looking forward,Temari looked around,admiring the environment inside the restaurant. As they entered another room,Temari's eyes were about to bulge out just by the glimpse of the room. It was really big with a band playing soothing music,a big dance floor in the middle with tables around,and chandeliers,that give light,above each table.

"Your table,sir Naruto."said the host,bowing and a hand out that is guiding them to the table.

"Ariagató,and no need to be former around me."he said with a smile handing him a $100 ryo to the host.

The host's face was gleaming by Naruto's tip."Ariagató,Naruto."he said as polite as he can,and left them with their menu's on the table.

Naruto and Temari went to their table. Naruto brought out Temari's chair out and told her,"Your seat,Miss Temari."

She giggled,"Why thank you Naruto.". She took her seat trying to hide her blush from Naruto. Naruto took his seat and grabbed his menu,and looked at the meals.'I can't believe how formal and nice he is.'she thought as she did the same.

Her eyes bulged out like the size of light bulbs.'Oh Kami,he's going to go bankrupt.'she thought. The waiter came and asked,"May I take your order?".

Before she could say anything,Naruto said,"We'll have the four-course meal please,and to drink we'll have red wine first and after champagne please."he said while taking out another $100 ryo and handing it to the waiter,"And this is for you,sir.".

"Ariagató sir. Your order will be right over in a few minutes."he said.

The waiter left,and then Temari told Naruto,"Why'd you say that? I saw how much everything costs. You're going to go bankrupt."

Naruto laughed at what she was saying,Temari was confused on why he was laughing."Hahaha. I know you saw how much it costs,but it's okay. Since I'm like adopted by Baa-chan and the son of the 4th Hokage,plus a hero of Konoha and the five great nations. I have a 90% discount."he said with a smile.

"Oh! Well! That's,ummm,nice to know."she said still unsure.

They kept on talking until the dinner came. The dinner soon came and they both said,"Itkadusami!"and started eating. As they ate,Temari was thinking about the time everyone in the five great nations heard that Naruto was the son of the 4th Hokage until Naruto asked her a random question.

"So how are you and Shikamaru?"he asked while drinking wine.

She started choking when he heard him ask her that question. Naruto looked at her with a look that says,"Did I say something wrong?",Temari grabbed her glass of wine and chugged down the wine.

She gasped,"Ughh! Why do you ask?"

"Well cause I wanted to know if you two are okay."he said with a confused expression.

"Well..."she took her time to say what she was going to say.

"Well what?"he asked curiously.

"Well,we're good."she lied with a fake smile.

"You're lying,"he said with a smile. She gasped,'Does he know that we aren't together anymore or is he just making a statement.'she thought."How do you know I'm lying?"

"Well cause of that fake smile and how long you took to answer."he answered happily with a smile that said,"I caught you red-handed.".

'Damn it! Why is it so hard for me to lie?'she thought."So what's up with you two?"Naruto said with a serious tone and face.

"Well,looks like I have to say the truth,"she said sighing like she lost a battle,"Shikamaru and I are no longer seeing each other. In other words,we aren't dating."she said looking down with her eyes looking like they're ready to burst into tears.

Naruto was shocked with the news. He looked down also because he felt the same thing she is feeling:loneliness. He wanted to speak,but he couldn't for he was at lost with words. The silence was broken when Temari said "Well who cares about it? It's a thing in the past,lets just try and enjoy this dinner."as she rose her glass. Naruto rose his,and they touched each others glass tip with one another and enjoyed the rest of the dinner.

**One hour later (after dinner):**

They finished eating dinner and left the restaurant."Hey Temari!"Naruto said.

"Yes?"she said sweetly.

He blushed at the tone of ger voice."Uhh. Well,I was wondering if you would like me to walk you to your hotel."he said nervously.

She started to blush just by the question."Uhhh,sure."she said fidgeting with her hands.

As they walk together to her hotel room,they both took quick glances at each other without the other finding out. They were quiet all the way to Temari's hotel,but Naruto stopped the silence."So are you like...single?"he said.

This made Temari stop and blush to the fullest."Why do you ask Naruto? Are you trying to say something?"

Naruto rose his hands up in a way that is trying to inform he's not,"I'm not! It's just cause I don't know anything about it when someone breaks up since I never had anyone,"he said softly.

They both stood therein the starry night. Little bits of rain started coming down."Seems like it's going to rain."he said sadly walking towards Temari and grabbed her hand. She flinched at his touch and started to blush furiously."Come on,we have to hurry."

So they started running to her hotel as the rain started pouring. They got to the hotel all soaked with water. It was one of the fanciest hotels Konoha has."Achoo!"Temari sneezed. She was shivering terribly,"Sorry. I got a cold."

Naruto walked up to her and took off his coat,and he wrapped it around her. She blushed the hundredth time that day by Naruto's actions."Ariagató Naruto."she said shyly.

"No problem,"he said with a smile.

They walked up the stairs to the second floor,where Temari's room was at. They went up the stairs slowly,arm by arm. They both felt warm inside and they couldn't stop blushing. It seemed like it was forever up those stairs to the second floor.

They finally got to the second floor and went to her room. They stop in front of her door ,and they turned to face each other. They both started to blush rapidly.

"Ariagató Naruto for walking me here."Temari said softly.

"No problem Temari. I just wanted,to make sure you get here safe."he said.

They stood there silently."Well, I think I should go home now. Bye Temari,see ya tomorrow."he said breaking the silence.

"Yeah,same here Naruto."

Naruto was already turning but a random person came through the stairs and bumped into him,pushing him forward.

"Gomen."said the stranger bowing down and leaving.

It was all so sudden,but the stranger didn't notice what he made Naruto do. Naruto was pushed forward and did the same thing he did with Sasuke in Ninja Academy. He kissed Temari. The two of them were astonished. They both didn't move. It felt like forever in that moment,Naruto leaned a little bit more to make it more passionate while Temari did the same. They both continued kissing until they ran out of breath.

They both pulled away and looked at each other's eyes. They both were as red as ever and they couldn't stop getting any redder.

"Uh,well I have to go."he said softly,"Bye Temari-chan."

Temari stayed still at the same spot,watching Naruto leaving. She didn't know what to do now. She moved her hand to her lips.'I can't believe we kissed.'she thought as she took out her key and opened her door to her room.

**With Naruto:**

He was walking down the wet streets of Konoha under the rain. He was still thinking about the kiss he had with Temari.'Why can't I just ignore the kiss. It was just an accident right?'he thought.

_'Hahaha.'_someone laughing inside. Naruto's head,_'Seems like my vessel is having emotions for the spiky blonde,sister of Shukaku's vessel.'_

'Kurama? Can you please shut up? I ain't having feelings for Temari.'he said coldly to Kyuubi no Kisuke.

_'Ouch!'_he said pretending to be hurt,_'That hurts you know. But either way,you are having feelings for that blonde since you're always thinking about her.'_. Kyuubi was making sense,but Naruto still didn't want to admit it.

'No I'm not!'he said harshly to Kurama.

_'Then why can't you stop thinking about her,huh squirt.'_he said with a smirk.

He started to blush because Kurama was right. Naruto didn't know what to say. While Kurama was laughing hysterically,he was thinking about Temari again. Instead of just the kiss,he was thinking about the possibilities of him actually having a relationship with her.'Well I did give her a great time and I did kiss her,even though it was an accident,but a kiss is a kiss.'he thought.

_'Oi,Naruto! What're you thinking about?Kurama_ said.

'Huh! Wha-!'Naruto shakes his head.

_'Oi,Naruto! Stop shaking your head,you're making me dizzy!'_Kurama yelled.

'Oh! Sorry,Kurama-san!'he said.

_'Gosh you get so carried away.'_Kurama said aggressively.

Naruto just kept walking,having a little conversation about their future 'mate' and 'kits'. Naruto was just getting furious and Kurama just laughed like crazy.

**Temari's hotel room:**

The shower is running and a very blushing sand kunoichi is inside. Temari couldn't stop thinking about Naruto.'Why do I always get this weird feeling in my stomach when I think about Naruto.'Temari thought.

Temari was putting on soap on her hour-glass body. The water falling on her D-cup breasts with pink nipples and on her big,round bubble butt. While she was just thinking about him,she didn't know how much time she spent in the shower. So she finished showering and got out and dried herself up. She put on her robe and got outside of the shower,'Why am I feeling really weird just thinking about him? What is he to me?'she thought while walking to her bed

As soon as she got there,she heard someone knocking,"Who can that be?"she said while getting up.

**At the other side of Temari's door:**

"Hehe,hope she likes the surprise,"someone said quietly,"Hope she didn't forget about me so soon."the stranger smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors<strong> **Note:**

**Please leave some reviews. Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**This is the beginning of the adventure that both Naruto and Temari will have. I'm also bringing character's form previous times, and I'm also bringing 'new' character's that I have created.**

**Please leave some reviews. Thank You.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins.<strong>

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The sound of someone knocking on a blonde sand kunoichi's door made the woman jump up from her bed and waddled drowsily to the door. "Hello."she said rubbing her eyes. She didn't notice what happened when she opened the door.

The stranger came in and just lip locked with her lips. This stranger was Shikamaru Nara, the shadow style user. He was wearing pants and a black long-sleeved button-up shirt, his hair in the same ponytail, and in his hand he has a bouquet of purple lilies. Temari wasn't fully awake when he was kissing her, but when she was she flinched and pushed him away.

Shikamaru was confused when she pushed him away from the kiss,"What's wrong Temari? Don't you miss me?" he said with a smile that had a mixture of happiness and sadness. He tried to kiss Temari again, but this time he got a punch to the chin. He was sent outside of the room to the hallway. He looked up in confusion and pain at Temari.

"Do you think I would miss you when you're the one that said it loud and clear that you didn't want to be in a relationship!" she said with an angry tone, "You have balls to come back to me and say what you just said to me and kiss me! I'm actually glad you said what you said that time because if you didn't, I wouldn't be with the guy I'm with right now!" she said abruptly.

This statement made both of them flinch. 'She already found somebody that quick.' he thought, 'That is nonsense! She loves me! But if she did...who is it?'.

'Did I really just say that? Who am I referring to? No? Not him! I'm not referring to Naruto am I!? Maybe I do have some feelings for him.' she thought. "Never come back here, _Shikamaru_!' she said with a nasty scowl to his name.

He sat there with a fuming mad aura. 'I'm going to fine that baka, and show him the pain I feel, for my Temari-chan away from me!' he thought angrily as ha got up and walked out of the hotel.

**Morning in Konoha:**

The sun rising up rapidly, ready to make a certain blonde wake up. What the sun didn't know was that the blonde was prepared. This certain blonde had a curtain that blocked out the light, so this blonde stayed sleeping in. Again!

**Konoha Gates:**

Another blonde , in front of the gates of Konoha, was waiting impatiently for three shinobi. "Damn it! I thought he would be awake by now!" said the blonde.

"Yo, you need not to worry any longer." said one rapping shinobi, "Lord Bee, will wake uo the little fox with a chakra bomb. You stay here, beautiful Temari while I find a blonde fox."

"Fine! But hurry up!" she said.

Killer Bee vanished in a swirl of winds, leaving Temari alone in the front gates. 'Why do we have to have him here in the mission!' she thought as she sighed and stayed there waiting for the other two shinobi.

**Naruto's Apartment:**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, having another dream of 'Ramen World'. He was in heaven until a painful shock went through his body.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!" he yelled out in pain as he grabbed his butt.

One shinobi was laughing in cheers. "Hahaha! That's what you get for not waking up and meeting me and the other three in the front gates." a familiar voice was heard.

"You know instead of using a lightning jutsu to wake me up, you could just put cold water on me or something less painful!" he said in an angry tone.

"Nice to see you too Naruto." the familiar shinobi said.

"So what are you doing in my room, Killer Bee?" he said still in pain, "And why aren't you rapping?"

"I'm already done rapping. I'm more into working my ass off into becoming Raikage." Killer Bee said.

"Sweet! So we'll be rivals into seeing who'll be Kage first!" he said happily, as he moved his fist forward.

"Yeah!" Killer Bee said, as he bumped fists with Naruto, "So hurry up! We have a mission that we need to do."

"'We'? What do you mean 'we'? You're coming too." Naruto asked surprised.

"Hai!" Killer Bee said.

"This is awesome!" he said as he went to the restroom and turned on the shower. Bee was just standing there laughing and waiting for our hyper-active hero.

**Konoha Gates:**

"Now there are two bakas I have to wait for and two unknown shinobi!" Temari said angrily.

"Actually, that will be two bakas, if I may say." said an unknown voice.

Temari got out her battle fan and was about to attack only for hand to stop it. She was astonished that someone could've stopped her attack,especially by a single hand.

"Gomen. Are you Temari-san of the sand?" the stranger said.

"Yes, why?" she said confused.

"Good! Well, I'm one of the shinobi that is going to be with you in the mission." the stranger said, "My name is Komohota, but you can call me Komo."

She was suspicious of him because he had an immense amount of chakra. Komohota was wearing a white robe with red and yellow stripes around his waist, a long-sworded blade across his back, and under his robe was an original attire for a shinobi.

"As you already know my name, I don't need to tell you again." she said annoyingly.

"Yeah, we were-" he was cut off by Temari's question.

"'We'? What do you mean 'we'?" she said confused, "I only see 'one' and that's you Komohota."

"Oh yeah. Zumorito is more of the quiet-silent type, so he comes out of no where." he said, "That's him." pointing at the top of the Konoha Gate.

Temari looked at where he was pointing at. She was shocked of the sight. It was a guy that had black, spiky hair, a black robe, a sword on his back, and a hidden mist attire. When the sun got in her way, she put her hand up to block the sun. The black, robed guy was gone when she blocked the sun. She looked around and was startled by a voice, "My name is Zumorito. You can call me what fits you, and by the way...the two others are coming."

She looked at him and was startled again. 'He looks like Naruto,but with a white blindfold covering his eyes. I wonder why?' she thought.

As the two shinobi were walking over to them, Killer Bee noticed the other two shinobi next to Temari. "Oi! Who are you two?" he asked abruptly.

"These two are Komo and Zumo." she said while gesturing them to say something, but something was wrong.

As Naruto and Killer Bee got to the group, they both looked at the other two shinobi with suspicion. 'What's with this feeling? It's weird how they have immense chakra like a jinchuriki.' thought both Naruto and Killer Bee. Temari was wondering what was wrong, they were all quiet and she didn't want to say anything.

_Jinchuriki Link:_

_'Naruto, do you feel what I'm feeling,' said Killer Bee._

_'Hai! Why do they have an immense amount of chakra?' Naruto said._

_'Well, to answer both of your questions. We are both jinchuriki's as well.' Zumo said to both of them in a link._

They both were surprised by the sound of somebody else in a jinchuriki link. They both looked at the source of the sound, and saw the two ninjas appearing with a smile on their faces.

_'How is that possible? The other tailed beasts left somewhere else, they didn't want to be inside a human...unless-' Killer Bee was cut off by Komo._

_'Yup! They wanted to have someone with them, so they chose specific people to be their vessel. We're one of the ones chosen, and I'm honored to be a vessel.' Komo said happily._

_Both Killer Bee and Naruto were shocked by the news. They couldn't adjust to the things they were told. 'Well, who do you have in you?' said Naruto happily._

_'I'm the six tails jinchuriki.' Komo said enthusiastically._

_'I'm the seven tails jinchuriki.' sighed Zumo._

_'Wow!' said Naruto stunningly, 'So you guys are like my brothers.'_

_'Tsk, no.' Zumo said coldly._

_They all looked at the blindfolded shinobi. 'Why do you say that, black head?' Naruto said angrily._

_'I don't want to be called your 'brother', blondy.' Zumo shot back at him._

**Real World:**

"What did you say!?" Naruto said disrupting the link.

"You heard me." Zumo said calmly.

Naruto got ready to attack Zumo, while Zumo just stood there with a smirk on his face. That made Naruto angrier, so he mad the hand sign for a shadow clone. With a puff of smoke, two Naruto's started running at Zumo with a rasengan in each others hand. Everyone was astonished at Naruto's actions.

Zumo didn't do anything at the time, he just stood there. Naruto was really close, just mere inches away from Zumo's chest. Everyone thought that he was a goner, but at the last minute, Zumo went to the shadow clone and destroyed him faster than the blink of an eye, then he went to the real Naruto, and grabbed Naruto's rasengan and crushed it with his bare hands, then did a round house kick on Naruto.

Naruto was sent back to the front of the gate. Everyone, especially Naruto, was astonished by what happened. "Wha-" Naruto said.

"How?" Killer Bee said.

"Impossible!" Temari said.

"Damn." Komo said.

"You...destroyed...my...rasengan...with...your...bare...hands!." Naruto said between gasps, "How did you do that!? You're blindfolded! You can't see!"

"You shouldn't just trust what you see, Naruto. There are enemies that will use their other senses besides sight." Zumo said, "Either way you passed my test, brother." He smiled at the last part.

"Did you just say 'test'?" Temari said.

"Yes. I wanted to see what Naruto would do when an enemy or someone dangerous talks about someone close to him coldly and cold-hearted." Zumo said, "And he passed my test."

Naruto was still mad, since he was being tested. 'Why do I always get tested unexpectedly?' he thought.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I just wanted to see your reaction to this kind of situation. Please forgive me brother." Zumo said sadly as he pleads for forgiveness.

"Okay, but please don't do that again." Naruto said, "I don't enjoy being tested unnoticed."

"Okay. Arigato, Naruto." Zumo thanked, "Before you ask how I did that, crushing your rasengan with my bare hands. That's for me to know and you not to know."

Naruto looked down slowly. "Well, we should get going." Naruto said.

"Hai!" they all said in unison, and jumped off.

**Somewhere between Konoha and the Forest Village:**

"Why do we have to wait here, Ray!?" said a man with a black coat with red flowers and shuriken.

"We have to because this is where we'll meet those bakas." the guy named Ray said, "Either way prepare yourself, Tai. They won't go easy."

"Whatever. I'll just slice'em up with my swords." Tai says as he was showing off with his swords.

Ray sighed. 'Why do I have to work with this baka?' he thought.

**Naruto's Group:**

The five-man team were jumping off branches for three hours, trying to get to their location before night fall. The jinchuriki's were good to keep on going for hours, but Temari was human so she was getting more tired easily.

Naruto saw that she was tired, so he thought about if they should rest for her. He saw a nice spot for them to rest at and maybe make a camp. He stopped at the spot he found.

"Why'd you stop Naruto?" Temari asked breathlessly.

"I stopped because you were getting tired, Temari." Naruto said, "Either way we'll make camp here. It's almost night time."

"Hai!" they all said.

So everyone got out their little tents and put them up. Temari was having a hard time putting up her tent, for she was exhausted. Naruto saw this and went to her. Naruto picked up Temari and sat her down on a stump.

"Hey! What was that for?" Temari said while blushing slightly.

"You're tired and I don't want you to overwork yourself, so stay here and rest while i put up your tent, okay." Naruto said happily.

So Temari was left there, while everyone is doing their things. 'Why does Naruto have to d o this to me? I can do my own things.' she thought. Temari wanted to get up and make her tent, but her body just stayed put. 'My body isn't moving! Is it maybe because I'm actually tired or is it because Naruto-' she stopped her thinking when she finally realized what Naruto did to her just a while ago. She started blushing rapidly. 'He picked me up...by the waist.' she said in her head.

"Hey Temari." said a voice. Temari looked at the person who spoke, and it was Zumo. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Zumo. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I sensed something in you when I passed by. It felt like you were blushing or something?"

She turned around quickly in embarrassment, "Oh! Well, it's because it's kind of hot today,maybe that's why?" she said hoping he might by it, but she didn't know Zumo knew that she was lying. 'Maybe I should leave it alone.' Zumo thought. "Well that's a relief because I thought there was something wrong."

"No, nothing is wrong." she said ushering him to continue on forward, "But thank you for worrying."

"Yeah! No problem, but if you were wondering...Naruto was feeling the same way after he picked you up." He said smirking at her as he walked to his tent and left a dark-red Temari.

Temari was left speechless on what Zumo just said to her. She couldn't believe he saw or heard Naruto pick her up. 'Damn! That Naruto always has to do something rash without making sure no one was looking, but was he really feeling the same way?' she thought as she saw Naruto finish putting up her tent and walking towards her.

"Hey Temari, your tents done." Naruto said, as he wiped off his sweat with his jacket, "You can get inside now if you want. I'll be gathering supplies for dinner with Octo-pops."

"Ariagato Naruto." she said softly, looking down trying to hide her blush.

"Are you okay Temari?" he said as he noticed her looking down.

"It's nothing Naruto." she said a little bit louder than before, "I'm...just...I'm just tired, that's all. I'll go take a rest, Naruto. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." and before she left,she kissed Naruto on the cheek then entered her tent.

Naruto stood there in pure shock at Temari's actions. 'She just...kissed...my...cheek.' he said in his head while touching his cheek.

"Oi! Naruto! Are we going to get the supplies or not!" yelled Killer Bee at Naruto.

"H-h-hai!" he said, walking towards his direction.

Killer Bee knew something was wrong, but instead he thought of asking about it later, where no one is around.

As Killer Bee and Naruto were searching for wood and other things they can use, Killer Bee started his questions. "Oi Naruto!" he said, "What was wrong with you just a while ago?"

"Nothing was wrong. I was just...shocked." he said while remembering what Temari did to him before entering her tent.

Naruto didn't know he was blushing in front of Killer Bee. When Killer Bee saw his face turn red, he was going to a stance to stop Naruto, thinking that he was going into Kyubbi mode, but instead he saw that the rest of his skin wasn't turning red. 'Is he...blushing!? Is it maybe cause he's...g...g...**GAY**! Nah! Maybe it's...no...way. Him and Temari-' he thought. "Naruto?" he got his attention, "Are you and Temari...intimate?"

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded and in shock with a sweat dropping down his cheek. "...EEEEHHHHHH! NO! Where did you come to that conclusion!?" he yelled, making all the birds in the forest fly off.

"Well, you were really red. At first I thought there was danger around, but then you didn't turn into the Kyuubi. So, I then thought that maybe you were...'gay' since it's only me and you here alone, but also you were in love with the pink-haired kunoichi. Then that's where I came to the conclusion where you were probably intimate with the blonde-sand kunoichi: Temari." Killer Bee said trying to hold back his laughter.

Naruto was just shocked that Killer Bee said that. 'He actually thought I was GAY! What the hell!?' he thought. Killer Bee wasn't able to sustain his laughter, so he bursted out laughing. Naruto turned really red, 'Maybe I should ask him?' he thought in his head, but wasn't sure on how to ask him. "Hey Octo-pops, how many women have you known that they try to go out with you or so?" he asked.

Killer Bee stopped laughing, "Why you ask?"

"Cause there maybe someone else, besides Hinata, that is trying to give me hints or so?" he said, getting really uncomfortable.

Killer Bee knew what he was talking about, but he didn't know 'who' he was referring to. "Hmmm...about 26. There's a lot of girls in Konoha and my village that try to give me hints that they want to go out with them." Killer Bee said, while he was remembering what every girl did. He had a strip of blood coming out of his nose. "Hehehehe."

"Pervert!" Naruto said.

"Hey! You'll start to become one yourself when you have s-" Killer Bee was cut off.

"Don't you dare say the word!" he said trying to make him say something else.

"Well then. That's nice of you, shutting up a brother." Killer Bee clutching his heart in hurt, "So I'm just going to guess on names. Does it satrt with a...T" Killer Bee asked.

Naruto shuddered a bit. "Ahhh. So is it Tenten? Tsunade? Temari?" Killer Bee stopped when Naruto flinched at the name: Temari, "So it's the blonde-sand kunoichi. Well, she does seem to have a liking to you, but that's my perspective."

"You're jus-" Naruto was cut off by an explosion, "What was that?"

"It was at the camp."

Naruto went pale with fright and worry, 'Temari. Even though you're not my girlfriend, or whatever you call it, I still need to protect you from danger.' he thoguht. "We better hurry up then."

"Hai!" Killer Bee agreed and they both jumped to the trees.

'Kami! Please let Temari be okay.' he thought, 'I need to tell her how I feel before anything terrible can happen.'

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

**BBBBBAAAAAMMMMM!**

"Damn!: said a female blonde that's having trouble in a fight, "How did they find us!?". A sword came slashing down at the blonde, creating a dust storm around her and the attacker.

NAruto came just in time, and saw what just happened. "Temari!" he yelled. The dust was clearing up, he let out a sigh of relief on what he saw. Temari blocked the attack just in time with her battle fan. "Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

Temari smirked at Naruto, and looked back at the attacker. "Who are you?" she asked the one-handed, sword stylist. THe sword stylist grinned st her. "Hahaha!" he laughed maniacally, "You think I'll just give you my name! Ha! You have to be worthy to know it, and by the look of it...you aren't."

Temari pushed him back with a wind gust of wind. "Then I'll finish you here and now!" she said throwing the sword stylist a series of gusts.

Naruto looked around, "Hey Bee! Where's Zumo and Komo at?"

Killer Bee looked at Naruto, "They left to get water when we left!"

"Damn! They better hur-" he was cut off by a yell.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Naruto turned to the source, and he didn't enjoy the sight. His eyes bulged out and only one word came out of his mouth, "Temari."


End file.
